DESCRIPTION: We propose to implant long-term recording electrodes in the voluntary cortex of cognitively intact humans who are paralyzed and mute ("locked-in") in an attempt to connect their central nervous systems directly to word processors outputted through speech synthesizers. We expect to thus markedly enhance their activities of daily living by providing an alternative means of communication. There are 500,000 "locked-in" patients worldwide who will eventually lose all means of communication. These patients suffer from ALS (Lou Gehrig's disease), brainstem strokes and other disorders. Data in monkeys and rats have demonstrated a possible alternative means of communication for locked-in patients: Using neurotrophic electrodes, monkeys have provided evidence of long-term recordings of individual action potentials in area 4 motor cortex. These neurons are under voluntary control and so might be used to drive communication devices. When operational, the patients should be able to control the position of a cursor on a computer screen containing icons (in Windows mode). A third signal will activate the desired icon such as a word processing program. Thus, the locked-in patient will connect directly from his/her central nervous system to the external world, thus bypassing the neural damage. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE